


Shower

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Axel?" he whispered, barely heard over the rush of the shower.</p><p>Axel dipped down to press his lips delicately to Roxas's chest. Then, his hand pushed at his chest and Roxas nearly fell from being pushed backwards against the wall.</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Making out.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Roxas hummed into Axel's mouth, hyperaware of Axel's fingers tracing up and down his spine in the non-overly suggestive way that still gave him the shivers. The moment changed with the hum, grew in pressure, nails instead of fingertips, and Roxas arched his back into it, lips leaving Axel's.

Axel simply moved down, kissing and nipping his way from Roxas's mouth to his jawline, neck to collarbone. Roxas squirmed and, taking advantage of Axel's stooped state, tangled his fingers into his shower-wet red hair.

The spray of the shower beat relentlessly against his back, a prickling sensation that never left throughout the washing that had turned to gentle caresses turned to _this_. Axel had claimed it was because he didn't want Roxas to get cold, although Roxas couldn't help but wonder if it was because he wanted Roxas to be a shield to the water.

Axel's lips targeted a patch of wet skin on Roxas's neck, landing with a peck and then latching on, warm tongue flicking out to taste the water and nervous sweat against his pounding pulse. Warm hands slipped from Roxas's arms, fingers trailing down his sides.

Roxas squirmed again, although mostly this time because it tickled, he was ticklish on his sides, but Axel's hands drifted away from his sides and to his chest, palms pressed flat against his dripping skin.

There was a pause.

Axel removed himself from sucking a bruise onto Roxas's neck, raising his head slightly. Roxas opened his eyes and looked at Axel, who's eyes were closed, head tilted slightly towards Roxas's chest.

His heartbeat pounded loudly in his ears.

"Axel?" he whispered, barely heard over the rush of the shower.

Axel dipped down to press his lips delicately to Roxas's chest. Then, his hand pushed at his chest and Roxas nearly fell from being pushed backwards against the wall. Axel kissed a pattern on his chest, his tongue swirling around a nipple before pressing it flat and licking downwards, water and sweat and the remains of body wash that was probably long washed away. Roxas gasped and twitched beneath his fingers, gripping at his hair, his shoulders, anything, to hang on, hang on to Axel, hang on to the moment.

Axel fluidly transitioned to his knees, lips never leaving Roxas's body. He peppered hot kisses along the sandy hair on his stomach, laving around his navel, licking and nipping his way down to the line of his groin. Long fingers curled around one of his hips, holding him in place, as Axel pulled away enough to nuzzle his nose against the sensitive skin on the inside of Roxas's thigh.

"A- _Axel_ ," Roxas half-gasped, half-groaned, desperately trying to convey that _I'm talking to you, I'm not just gasping your name like I usually do, please listen to me I'm not begging_.

Axel's lips paused instantaneously, his free hand's fingers beginning to stroke up and down Roxas's leg. "Yes?" he asked plainly, like he wasn't on his knees in front of his boyfriend, in the shower about to blow him and then possibly fuck him afterwards. He didn't sound out of breath.

"I-I thought we were-" His breath hitched as Axel's fingers trailed from his leg to the back of his thigh, creeping up to rest on his ass with a strangely heavy presence. Like a promise. "Weweregettingashowertoget _clean_ ," Roxas gasped out on one breath, gripping his fingers into fists.

Axel's lips twitched (a smile) against Roxas's leg. "I'd rather get dirty," he said bluntly, moving again.

Roxas didn't get a chance to respond to that because, when he choked out Axel's name a few seconds later, he wasn't talking; he was begging.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a shower fic.
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ or anything affiliated. They belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
